


The Family They Deserve: Part 6

by thegreatficmaster



Series: The Family They Deserve [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kid Dean Winchester, Reader-Insert, Sweet Dean Winchester, Wedding Planning, Winchester Family (Supernatural) Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Dean helps y/n find the perfect dress.





	The Family They Deserve: Part 6

Planning a wedding took far longer than anyone had expected, and yet the time seemed to fly by. 

Y/n had been running around frantically for months, driving in and out of town, going even further into the city, desperate to find everything she needed.

John tried to be there as best he could-but there was only so much he could handle-and y/n had fast gotten tired of him dragging his feet everywhere they went-deciding she’d get it done faster alone.

But even then, she found she wasn’t alone-Dean making sure he accompanied her on every trip.

“Alright, Dean. I need you to be fully honest with me”, she yelled out of the dressing room, smoothing the dress down and tying her hair up.

“Got it-can you just come out?” he asked, slumping in the cushioned chair, tired of sitting in the same seat for almost an hour.

“Yea, sorry!”

She pulled the curtain open, stepping out and tip-toeing to the mirrors, twirling around and looking at herself.

The dress fit more perfectly than any of the others-and she had to admit to herself, she looked beautiful.

But a second opinion was needed, and so she turned around, Dean staring up at her with a smile on his face.

“So…whaddya think?” she asked, giving him a twirl with her arms spread out. “And I’m thinking those shoes over there”, she added.

Dean took a spare glance at the pair of shoes she hadn’t bothered to put on, then back to y/n.

“You look beautiful”.

She giggled to herself, turning back around and looking herself over again.

“You really think so?” she questioned, her mind racing with worries about the dress.

He nodded, sliding off the chair and standing beside her, slipping his hand into hers and locking their fingers.

“Yea”, he repeated, resting his head against her side as she ran her fingers through his hair.

“Good-that’s good. Cos now…we are done with everything”.

He tried to hide his relief, but y/n saw right through it, chuckling and ruffling his hair.

“It’s alright-I’m glad too”, she assured, eager to get back to relaxing with her boys at home, instead of running around town almost every day.

“Now…how about I treat you to a burger? Just don’t tell Sammy”.

He nodded eagerly, jumping back onto the chair, legs swinging as he waited for her to get changed.

“Yup-it’s all done, John. We just need to get our asses down to the town hall next month. And we’re all set”.

John let out an exaggerated sigh, y/n smacking his chest lightly as he chuckled.

“What? We ain’t got any guests-it shouldn’t have taken this long”, he reasoned.

“Yea-but we needed the perfect flowers which are only in season around this time of year. The caterer I wanted wasn’t free until just now. And I’ve only just found the dress. Ask Dean-it’s perfect”.

Dean glanced over the back of the couch at the sound of his name, nodding to confirm your statement, before turning back to the television, Sam’s head on his lap, fast asleep.

“Guess you’re gonna be Mrs Y/n Winchester soon”, John murmured, his lips pressed against her shoulder.

“Hmm…I don’t know…I was thinking Mr John Y/l/n sounded a little better”, she winked. “I’m kidding-I can’t wait to become Mrs Y/n Winchester”.


End file.
